Happy and Content
by Shelaughedandshecried
Summary: Nora is a mother and wife but she is craving the attention of her husband,   oneshot but can be made longer if you review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this came to me today in the cinema! And i had to write this oneshot! It is pretty much Nora is craving some alone time with her husband and feels that tonight is the night!

So MEGA LEMON! Haha

Disclaimer: I own none of this, only i wish i had. *Tears brewing in my eyes, and a quavering lip!* It would have been a lot different!

Enjoy, Leah oh and please leave a review.

Nora sighs as she closes the bedroom door to her children's bedroom, hearing them gently snore she smiles. For three years, Nora has repeated this routine at the same time and in the same way. Every night at eight o'clock on the dot, her children will close their eyes and fall into a deep slumber as she falls into exhausted mode. She tiptoes back through to the living room where her husband is lying on the sofa, watching the news. She pushes his body over and cuddles into his side. She kisses his chest as he kisses her forehead.

Each night she will fall asleep holding her partner close to her, and each night is a night missed to have some 'alone' time with him. She turns to lie on his front, resting her head in her hand and watches his face. he was so beautiful, chocolate brown eyes, that held deep stories and memories, a complexion any self-conscience girl would die for, hair as black as the night, lightly ruffled at the front. His mouth was so perfectly shaped and warm, his nose was perfectly angular and his physique was perfect, he didn't look like a daddy nor a husband. He looked like a freelancing teenager. Whereas Nora saw herself as being a young mom with the frail evidence of it to go along, the dark circles under her eyes, the worn out feeling of constant exhaustion, but not her husband; as bright as a button he was.

"Honey, how are you?" She asks, whispering as she moves herself closer to his face, he looks at her with a cocky smile, she kisses his collarbone before he answers.

"It depends. How are you?" He smiles as he switches the TV off and his hands rest on her back, pressing her closer to him.

" I am craving. I need something that... only you can give me!" She smiles as she pushes up and captures his fine mouth with hers. He chuckles as he returns the kiss. he wraps one arm around her shoulders and the other around her body, keeping her close to him.

" I am liking the sound of this!" He chuckles against her mouth before continuing the kiss. She giggles as she pulls away; she stands over him as she offers her hand. Taking it eagerly, he stands pulling her back to his chest. "Why don't we take this somewhere more... accommodating?" He says lifting Nora as she wraps her long, thin legs around his torso. She nods as she begins to smother his neck and jaw with hot, wet kisses. He quietly walks through to their bedroom, thankfully away from the children's room, in fact opposite ends of the hall. Gently closing the door behind him, he moves to the bottom of the Queen sized bed, falling forward, Leah lands on the bed first still in the position of being wrapped around her lover's body.

He begins to kiss along her jaw line and behind her ear, her weakest spot. Kissing light, feathery kisses he begins to explore his wife's soft temple, starting at her hips he runs his hands under her little vest top. Around her back, he manages to reach her shoulder blades with no interruption of a bra, he smiles seductively as he pulls the vest top up over her chest. Looking down he smiles and kisses her ribcage, along her stomach and up the little valley between her breasts. Because Nora never breastfed her children she still had the breasts as if she was still nineteen, small and perky.

He kisses all over her body as she moans with ecstasy. He chuckles against her warm skin, as her hands roam down his body and meets with the button of his jeans. Slowly she slips it through the slit and pulls the zip down.

"I haven't felt this amazing since Isla!" He laughs as Nora blushes, she slips her hand around the back and pushes his jeans down, once she can push no longer her feet take over running down his legs, pushing the jeans with them. Off his feet, they landed in a quiet thump on the ground beside them. His hands travel from Nora 's back down to her shorts, pulling slightly he whips, them off her feet and chuck them behind him, letting them fall to the ground similarly like his jeans.

"Oh, please. I need you! Patch, baby please!" Nora moans as she feels Patch's erection rubbing her core, exciting her even more. He smiles as he runs his hands down to her ankles and positions them like walls by his legs, separating them a bit more, Patch slowly hovers over Nora's kingdom and watches as his wife's face contorts with excitement, longing and Lust. He lowers his body closer and closer to her, his mouth nibbles delicately on her neck, making her throw her arms loosely over her shoulders, her hands spread apart over his shoulders. She smiles as she feels her long missed companion enter her. the heat searing between them makes Nora dizzy but grateful. She sighs as she dips her head to capture Patch's mouth. His tongue grazes her lips as he pushes between them, sliding effortlessly in, he meets her tongue, bright, light and fully alert. She rubs along his tongue, tasting him thoroughly. He thrusts gently into her making her bite down delicately on his tongue, making him jerk into her. she laughed as she run her hands from his shoulders down to his collar bones then back up to his cheeks, holding him closer. He began to pant as she felt the feeling she hadn't felt in so long. The tight coil sprung in her torso, making her release over his member. He groaned as he released in her seconds later.

Spent, he falls off her and on to his side of the bed. She giggles as she snuggles into his side, pulling to sheet up to cover her body.

"I love you Mr. Cipriano." She says as she kisses over his chest, he smiles as he kisses the top of her head.

"I love you more Mrs. Cipriano!" He smiled as he shuffled under the covers and got closer to Nora, he kissed over her stomach as she tangled her long slim fingers in his ink black hair, giggling as he kissed her skin. Coming up he formed a tent with the cover over her body, bearing it to only him. She covered her chest by crossing her arms and crossing her legs to cover her nether regions. He scoffed as he pushed the cover down to lie on his hips, she giggled as he uncrossed her arms, and resting his hands on her breasts. "I have known you all my life, given you two beautiful children, been inside you but you won't let me see you?" He asked confused as she shook her head and rolled over pulling the cover over her and patting the spot next to her. Patch grumped as he fell onto his side, facing her. "I don't understand you, that's why i love you." He kissed the tip of her nose as she leant on one arm, reaching up to lightly brush her mouth over his.

" I am glad you said that last bit. tonight i can't, i am tired and i am happy, content, feeling like i know you! Jev, promise me you will never leave me hanging in the lurch like that." She asked faithfully as she pushed him back and rested her chin on the back of her hand over his heart. He gave a hearty laugh as he nodded.

"You just gotta say the word, and i would make love to you til you can't take it anymore!" He vowed as he hugged her closer to his chest. They shut their eyes and fell into a deep slumber, embraced in one another. Happy, content and connected.

**So guys what'dya think? Should i make it longer? It was originally meant to be a oneshot but i can make it longer! What do you think? **

**I am sorry, it had all the twilight bits as it was made for Twilight but i can't upload anything for some reason but hey, big apologises! **

**Read and review**

**Leah xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys this came to me today in the cinema! And i had to write this oneshot! It is pretty much Nora is craving some alone time with her husband and feels that tonight is the night!**

**So MEGA LEMON! Haha**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this, only i wish i had. *Tears brewing in my eyes, and a quavering lip!* It would have been a lot different!**

The alarm rang through the room echoing in the silence of the early morning. Nora rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms up and felt the sheet slide down her naked body. She smiled remembering what Jev did last night to her. she giggled, causing Jev to roll over and cuddle Nora's stretching body. She kisses his ruffled bed hair as her hand runs down his shoulders, her other hand lightly runs along his jaw as he snuggled his head against her breast.

"Baby, we have to get the kids up. No time for some of that." Nora groans as much as she assures him there isn't she secretly looks at the clock and works that they could have an extra twenty minutes of fun without the children.

"No, they can get up themselves. I want their mommy to myself." Jev complains as he flicks his tongue out over Nora's nipple making her shiver. His hand slides down from her stomach to her clit. Nora inaudibly groans out before taking a breath.

"Jev..." He was too busy sucking and flicking her nipple to stop and listen, he finger gently teases her clit before inserting into her pussy making Nora groan. Her fingers knot themselves in his hair as she pushes her breast further into his mouth. He looks up at her and slightly smiles before gently biting down causing Nora to squeal.

Then to make matters worse Jev starts to move his finger faster in a circle while Nora feels her stomach tighten and her legs begin to shiver.

"No, Jev not now!" Nora moans knowing fine he was going to bring her to orgasm in a matter of moments. Groaning around her nipple, Patch lightly rubs her side with his free hand making Nora wiggle.

"Oh my God, Jev... i think... i am... gonna... cuuuum!" Just as she finishes her sentence her juices leaked out over Jev's finger making him suck once more before lifting his head away from her breasts. Raising his fingers to his mouth, he sucked the one that was now covered in Nora's juices.

"My baby Girl, you taste magnificent!" He grins before leaning in for a kiss, Nora giggles as she wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him close to her body.

"I love you so much, but we need to get up! Isla and Katy are gonna be wondering what you are doing to me?!" She giggles as she kisses his mouth once more before rolling him over and separating their bodies and moving from the bed.

"nooo Nora!" Jev reaches out but misses her hand by inches, Nora seductively walks to their closet and pulls on her underwear. Jev watches with a frown on his face before lying onto his back and covering his face with his arm.

"Aw darlin' don't worry i will be home later we can finish what we started." Nora leans over and kisses Jevs arm before leaving the room.

Jev moans. _She always leaves me wanting more. Such a tease. _ He thought before rolling over, grabbing her pillow and falling asleep once more.

"Jev?" Her melodic voice rung out through the empty house. She walks to the bedroom and sees the bed freshly made and tidy. Jev was nowhere in sight. Where had he gone?

**So guys what'dya think? So opinions, comments. Tell me what you think? Be nice i am only dipping my toe back into the writers pool. Apologise. **

**I will try upload asap!**

**Read and review please folks, much appreciated! **


End file.
